


A night with Sean behind the saloon

by PsychedelicBoomerang



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Dry Humping, F/M, Mostly Smut, Saloon, Smut, Valentine - Freeform, definatley smut, outdor, public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 20:52:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18454412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychedelicBoomerang/pseuds/PsychedelicBoomerang
Summary: You and Sean have an argument outside the Valentine saloon and one thing leads to another but Sean get a little too excited.





	A night with Sean behind the saloon

“What’s your problem, girl? All day you’ve been in a foul mood,” Sean followed you through the saloon, catching the door just in time as you slammed it shut behind you. “If I’ve done something to piss you off, would ya at least tell me?”

You span on the spot, glaring up at him as he stood on the doorstep above you, sinking back against the door. He knew that you had a wicked temper and that it was one not to be played with. All afternoon he had been pestering you, wanting to know why you refused to talk to him and why you were brushing him off – which admittedly you were doing, but at the same time it only pissed you off more that he didn’t know what he’d done wrong.

“You should know why! You of all people should know why, Sean. You humiliated me, you made me look like a fool!” You shoved him against the door before storming off, cursing him as your feet carried you through the alleyways of Valentine. He quickly followed behind you, grabbing your arm and pulling you against him. “Sean, I promise you that if you don’t let me go, I’ll scream. There’s a bar full of men in there and you won’t even get to see the sheriff before they string you up.”

“What do you mean I humiliated you? I did no such thing!” He knew that your threats were empty. “Would ya please tell me what exactly I’ve done wrong? I’ve clearly done something to piss you off.”

“Okay, how about Karen?” You finally snapped, stepping closer to him as he fell silent. “Yeah, that’s it. Karen Jones. You, flirting with her and drinking with her. Letting her sit on your goddamn lap while Tilly and Mary-Beth gossip.”

“You know full well that there is nothing going on between me and Karen!” He stepped closer to you, his eyes locked on yours. “You really think I’d do that to you?”

“I don’t know what to think, Sean. But when I see that woman grinding on your lap and pawing at you, I don’t know what I’m supposed to think. Its made even worse when you just let her!” You hiss at him through clenched teeth, watching his face drop for he briefest of moments before the fight in him suddenly ignited again.

“I need you to know lass, there is nothing whatsoever happening between me and Karen Jones,” with a hard shove, he pushed you up against the wall of the building that you were stood behind, pinning you in with his hands either side of you. “Let me tell you something – the whole time those bounty hunters had me tied up, beating the shit out of me all the way from Blackwater, all I could think about was you and if I’d ever see you again. Seeing you again was the only thing that got me through those beatings.”

You suddenly froze, your eyes locking with his as he breathed heavily, inhaling deeply with every intake of breath. Standing straight, you smiled sweetly up at him as his words sank in. You could see that he was genuine. He was many things, but he wasn’t a liar – not a good one at least.

“You always had a way with words, Sean.” You smiled up at him, closing the gap between the two of you. He only shrugged, suddenly looking bashful as his hand rested on your hip, pulling your body flush against his.

“No, Y/N. I just tell the truth. I always do when I’m with you.” his head sank to your shoulder, planting gentle kisses down your exposed neck as his hands firmly held your hips. You could feel his lips curl in to a wicked smile when a small moan escaped you.

But you suddenly pushed him away. “We can’t, Sean. Not here.”

“Why not? Its as private place as any. Besides, like you said, all the men are in the saloon. Ain’t nobody going to be coming out here. Unless its for a piss.” You rolled his eyes at your comment, whimpering slightly at his thumbs brushed the underside of your breasts. There was no denying that you missed him.

“Like I said Sean, you have a way with words.” There was no denying that he was right, no one would be coming out here. You slumped back against the wall, looking up at him with a playful smirk as his hands continued to explore up your chest before resting one hand on your throat, gently gripping you. “Well, what are you waiting for? Like you said, nobody will be coming out here. No one to disturb us…”

Before you could say much more, his lips were on yours in a heated kiss, his hand squeezing your throat playfully hard, loving the way you groaned against his lips. You had missed him so much, all this time expecting him to have been killed. You never thought you’d see him again. Yet here you both were, in the alleyway behind a saloon in some run-down little town, enjoying the peace and quiet you both had while it lasted.

It was when his hands sank down your waist that another whine fell from you, his hands exploring the layers of your dress as he hooked on of your legs on his hip. There was no denying that you needed him as badly as you did, and you blushed at the thought of him finding out. “Sean, please…”

“Please? Please what? What do you want?” He began to grind against you, his hard cock straining against you as he let out a low hum, his head resting in the crook of your neck as your hips rocked against his. “No use saying please if you can’t tell me what you want.”

You suddenly straightened up, smiling coyly at him as your pressed your hips against his one last time. “I want you to fuck me.”

“Oh baby, you have no idea what that does to me. Say it again.” He seemed to melt against you, his hips rolling in to yours, his clothed cock grinding against where you needed him most, the layers of your dress pulled up to your hips where he held you tightly.

“Fu—fuck me Sean, please. Fuck me.” You were barely able to get your words out. He was making you feel so good, a way that you’d never felt before. His hips continued to grind against you, harder and harder every time, his face nestled in the crease of your neck as he pulled you in tighter.

Suddenly, without warning, a deep growl rumbled through his chest and through clenched teeth he groaned harshly, his fingers digging in to your hips. “Oh, fuck – oh, shit….”

His voice cracked as he spoke, pulling away to look down. A generous wet patch was growing on his crotch, his smile fading when he realised the situation.

“Did you just--?” Before you could finish asking he pulled away from you completely, obviously frustrated and embarrassed. “Oh, shit.. Uh, Sean its okay. It happened sometimes.”

“Not like this, its not supposed to happen.” He held his face in his hands before looking down at you again. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry, Sean… please don’t be sorry.” You reached up and kissed him roughly, resting your hands on his shoulders as you pulled him close. “Not to me… but tell me one thing. Did it feel good?”

He suddenly chuckled, kissing you back before dropping his hands to your waist and helping you adjust your dress. “Oh god yes, it felt good. It felt so good. It would have felt before inside you, though.”

You blushed brightly at the thought, moaning softly as he spoke.  You wanted so badly to share it with him, but you accepted that it was something that happened. In all honesty, it wasn’t the first time it had happened and you knew it was something he was quiet sensitive about, just like it would be for any man.

“I suppose you could say this you getting your own back for feeling humiliated,” he grumbled his words before planting a gentle kiss on your forehead. “Let me make it up to you back at camp?”

“Oh, you’re on cowboy. But first, we better get you cleaned up. And I just happen to know the perfect little spoke by the lake.” You winked at him, taking his hand and leading him to where Ennis was hitched.


End file.
